This invention relates to a decorative eyeglass holder for suspending the eyeglasses from the neck when they are not being used.
In certain prior art eyeglass holders, a long chain was passed around the neck of the wearer and connected to a pair of metal snap fasteners which held loops for attachment to the eyeglass temples. The snap fasteners, besides damaging the temples, often snagged clothing and pulled hair. In addition, the loops attached poorly to the eyeglass temples.
In others, an elastic loop was used for the attachment to the temples of the spectacles. The elastic loop had a sufficient elasticity to fit over the enlarged end of a temple but yet upon contraction it gripped the temple adequately. However, this type of loop lost its elasticity eventually because of the continuous stretching. Moreover, the elastic loop was connected to the long chain around the neck via a metal holder wiht a protruding hook with a ring passing through the chain lodged in the eye of the hook. The metal holder often had sharp edges to scratch the wearer and the protruding hook could easily pull hair or snag clothing. The hook could also be bent open to allow the uncoupling of the holder and chain.